


The Doctor's wife

by jajafilm



Series: Doctor who, doctor of what? [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, FBI, Family, Lies, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, FF series Criminal Minds and Doctor who.<br/>Dr. Spencer Reid is a Doctor who... Doctor who, doctor of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's wife

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a last episode. Wow, this was a very long, through four site, I really worked hard in translation... and nobody probably even reads it. :-( So if you read it, please excuse my bad English and leave a comment. :-)

# The Doctor's wife

 

_“A lie is like a snowball; the longer it goes on, the bigger it gets.” - Martin Luther_

 

It was quite an ordinary day like any other, until the moment than woman came to our family nest FBI. Yes, when it comes to problem it is the woman's fault, isn't it! This one was a confident, walked proudly with head held high. She wore a white blouse on her unbuttoned denim shirt and denim pants belted around the hips thick brown tape on which was fastened flashlight, blue diary and I would say the gun, but if it actually was a gun, so I really have no idea. Her face was rounded with full lips painted red aggressive lipstick. However, the most amazing was her hair. Great mane composed of fine blonde curly hair extending to the shoulders. Morgan guessed that she could be as early forties. She was quite pretty with character, but what she was doing here? After all here didn't have access just anyone!

Morgan watched the woman with extreme suspicion, but he didn't try to stop her. He didn't dare. Who knows why. The woman has something he couldn't quite define. He tried to profile her in the speed, but it was impossible. She has been shrouded in mystery. He couldn't tell about her anything more than that she is very self-confident, ambitious woman with authority that came from nowhere. Femme fatale with a light, perhaps treacherous smile…

Mysterious woman crossed the whole open space to the kitchen, where he was, oh my God, where was Dr. Spencer Reid! Reid hadn't noticed yet, he was brewing some coffee, but then turned around and suddenly they stood face to face. Reid's skin was suddenly still two shades paler. Reid's eyes widened and his mouth opened, then closed it again. He looked like a fish out of water. He let his mug in his hands and the hot brown liquid spilled on the floor. The woman smiled and something said to Reid. Morgan couldn't hear it. Kitchen was separated from the open space by a glass wall, so just could see, what was in it happening, but if he could read lips, she would say that: “Hello, sweetie.” Reid smiled uncertainly and embraced her.

“Whoo, who is it?” JJ came to Morgan. She was surprised as well as he, when she saw it.

“I have no idea,” Morgan answered her. How did he know? Yeah, he is Reid's best friend, but even him Reid never said anything about any such woman. And actually, what woman? It was obvious from Reid's response, that Reid and the woman know each other, but how? When they meet? What does really mean this woman for him? He thought that he knew about the "Pretty boy" everything, but now! If he was able to keep silent about this woman, what his friend didn't tell him?

“Maybe she is his aunt,” Emily suggested, whom also intrigued what was happening in the kitchen.

“No, his aunt was Ethel and she is already dead,” JJ shook her head.

“Are you sure? Where did you get this information? Reid told you that?” Morgan snorted skeptically.

“Yeah, he told me,” JJ frowned.

“How do you know that he didn't lie you?” Morgan was pushing farther and JJ didn't like Morgan's sudden hostile tone and his allusions.

“What do you mean! It's Reid, one of us, one of the family, clearly he was not lying! Why would he lie! Morgan, shame on you! You're doing here this talk just because it hurt you that he didn't tell you about her!” She attacked him and put her hands on her hips in a gesture of a mother who protects her child.

“Why would he lie? I don't know why wouldn't he say us about her?” Morgan pointed out the obvious.

“Reid is our family, he is good, truthful and everything, but that doesn't mean that we know everything about him. I always felt that we are hiding something from us,” Emily joined for Morgan. On it none of them had anything to say, and so they then turned their attention back to Reid and the mysterious woman.

Reid and the wife have stopped hugging and now they passionately debated about something. It seemed that Reid had one of his long lectures. Something passionately explained, waving his arms. Blonde listened him and then she said something, which triggered another lecture. Reid now started to move from one end of the kitchen to the other. In his attitude was clearly evident agitation. He was angry, as nobody from the team yet seen, even when they were bullying at school or child abuse, and to be even worse. His sudden visit had brought him a kind of blue folder, Reid opened it and studied it for a moment. Suddenly he began to tremble and crouched like a cat. The woman said something to him and Reid started beating folder in the air, as if he was driving away flies. He swept by hand from the kitchen table everything that was on it. Plates, cups, bowls, glasses and all flew down and Crush the colored shards. Morgan, Emily and JJ yanked themselves in alarm. They were not enough to wonder what monstrous anger can hide in young genius. But the woman did not move a muscle, as if she was waiting it, as if Reid acted so often. Reid shouted so loudly that even the team could clearly hear what he says.

“I can't, it is impossible! I can't, we can't! River... River, heck, it can't be!” The words were full of anger, but also the pain. They was bitter and burned. “You know, I would go through space and time, again and again. I'd broken down the fate and the laws of physics. I'd killed and died for those who I love,” Reid continued to shouted, down his face tear trickled and group of his friends from the FBI shivered.

Now they were frightened and even if they normally met with real monsters in their work. But this was something else. This was their friend or not? The friend who had said that he would be capable of murder and die for the people he loves. He would do everything for his close. Sure, they knew that Reid is heart man that he has it in himself, he is able to play Russian roulette with the unknown, to endanger the life of another member of their team. But this was something else. Now Reid hadn't a gun at the head. Those words, which he uttered as a figurative expression, but they were meant literally, and this wasn't anger and hurt man whom Morgan, JJ and Emily knew. It was not anger and pain kid from the FBI, it's not like the anger and pain of unknown, it was much bigger, it went to the core. It was the anger of the powerful man, which is currently defenseless.

Blonde gently grabbed Reid's hand and she whispered something to him in his ear. Reid shook his head sadly and something answered her. So after a while they stood and stared into each other's eyes.

Hotch stepped down from his office to all members called for a new case. It didn't take too long before he found Emily, Morgan and JJ, but why they do nothing and just staring blankly into... Hotch looked in the same direction as they watched the other team members, and he was amazed when he saw his youngest member how to kissing with some woman in the kitchenette, where probably occurred less earthquake. Hotch frowned. It was good that the young genius found someone, even if the woman by Hotch's opinion was for Spencer too old, but since when he can say what should be partners? But what Hotch didn't like was that the woman shouldn't be in the FBI headquarters. They should let it at home, and here she wouldn't distract him. And what is the mess in the kitchen, who is responsible for the broken dishes!? Hotch had wanted to ask Morgan, Emily and JJ, when Reid and the woman stopped kissing. They donated one more long look, and then the woman raised her hand, while she was playing with some leather strap and then with a short blue discharge disappeared.

Morgan, Emily, JJ and Hotch shocked gasped for breath, while Reid was watching with a cold sadness. He sighed and shook his head in frustration, then he walked out of the kitchen and headed straight to paralyzed foursome, who stared at him as if he had suddenly two heads. They couldn't believe their eyes. Reid now wasn't angry or he wasn't cry, just looked sad and solemn, tired, as if he hung all the weight of the world. He walkedup to them andsmilednervously.

“I'm so sorry for the mess I was angry,” he said, with one eye still skated to the kitchen. None of his colleagues did say anything overwhelmed by what they saw. “I'll give you new dishes and clean it,” promised Reid and his friends nodded as dumb robots. “And Hotch, uh, do you think I could take a vacation?” he asked his boss as if just nothing had happened.

“I... I don't know, I just wanted you to become familiar with the new case,” began Reid's boss, still bewildered.

“Hotch, I'll go... even if you say no... and maybe... maybe I have never ever come back,” he said and then he hugged them. “Why, what did she say?” “Why were you so angry?” “Where will you go? What are you gonna do?” “Who was that woman?” They spewed questions to him when they had recovered from the first shock. But their friend wasn't going to give them not just one answer, and planned to leave it there, but Morgan grabbed him spiritedly and he wasn't going to let him go until he responds.

“Who was that woman!” He repeated his question.

“Morgan, I'm sorry, but let me go,” Reid reacted.

“Not, until you explain that,” he insisted.

“Well, She's my wife. Are you happy now?!” Reid muttered.

“Yours… what?!” everybody blurted surprisingly.

“Oh, no, it is not so certain, we got married in the time storm, when the time was collapsing and I wasn't me, I had a costume Doctor in the Doctor-suit.,” Reid began again splatter, as they so often heard him splatter statistics, except that this made no sense.

“Reid, talking about stupid things,” Emily told him, but didn't seem that it would help.

“No, I didn't say stupid things, I just was not much honest to you. I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry. You are so wonderful people, it was honor...” Reid mumbled.

“You weren't honest to us!” JJ frowned, that in no way She like that the godfather Henry lied to her, or that he intended to go somewhere, and somewhere it is possible that he will not going back.

“So you married,” Hotch is trying to get it straight in his head.

“Well, this is just speculation, it also depends on where we are in the timeline. Can I meet her yet as unmarried as I have for the moment when we were married, or conversely... but yeah, but more or less yeah...”

“Great! Another excellent response, which doesn't make sense. So you're with her, married or not?! Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?” Morgan growled. “Aren't we friends?! Aren't we your family?! Why do you want to leave us?! Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you lie to us? We protect you, we love you, you were our friend, so why the hell...”

“Shut up, Morgane!” Reid hissed with a strange authority and dangers. “I'll have to start from beginning,” he sighed. “First of all, I'm not 28 years, as you thought, my name isn't Dr. Spencer Reid, and I'm not a human.” This Reid's declaration surprised everybody and they started to worry about the mental health of its youngest member, if he was really the youngest and was a member of their team.

“Reid, you realize that such a declaration makes a lot mentally ill person,” JJ began cautiously.

“Yeah, like a declaration that you just saw a woman who disappeared on the spot. However, wants any of you deny, what did you see? JJ I'm sorry, but some monsters really exist,” for it no one dared say anything. Ultimately Reid, or what is actually his real name, he was right. They couldn’t deny what they saw. If they hadn't a group hallucination, or they didn't dream about it, then woman truly suddenly disappeared. “I'm not a human, I'm a Time Lord. I've traveled through space and time and saving civilization. Thousands of years I took care of a wide and vast universe, but all those who were with me, I lost. Including my wife, whom you saw. Her last day was my first with her. When I was too old, I resorted to the planet, which I liked the most, to humanity, which I loved. I couldn't help my nature, to who I am, and so I ended up here in BAU in FBI. However, even here I met painful losses that reminded me of past fight, but I guess that's life. I was happy here, and I think it was the first time I felt like ... at home. For the first time since the destruction of my home planet, I had home. But, as seen, the past caught up with me. The universe is collapsing again and needs the Doctor to fix it,” Reid said.

“Can we help?” Hotch offered. It didn't matter if Reid lied about himself to them. It didn't matter that he is an alien or god, who apparently can live for many years. It didn't matter that he is a time traveler, who is married to a woman he had seen die. It didn't matter that he is a lonely old man stranded in the body of the boy. It didn't matter that thousands of years of fighting and saving, during which didn't get anything in return, it had to let severe psychological consequences on him. It didn't matter that he doesn’t live on his planet. It didn't matter that he doesn’t live on his planet. It didn't matter that this adventure could be more dangerous than what they normally have. He knows it! He was still a man, whom they knew, now they knew just much more about him, they knew the other side, the dark side. He has been still a good guy, who has helped people, he has been incredibly brave and has had strong spirit. He has been someone, who would be able to do of almost anything for his fellow man. He is cute kid in some things, is wearing ridiculous clothes, don't like guns and he is a bit of a walking encyclopedia and a computer together. He isn't alone, he has a home, a family and he is still a member of his team.

“Oh, Hotch, Hotch,” Reid stretched his mouth into a wide, but sad smile. “My dear friend, I can't ask you for it.”

“You don't have to ask. It doesn't matter what you are, but who you are. In addition, our job is to protect people, if, as you say, the universe collapsed, people would die. It wouldn't be probably the best thing that we can do. Am I right?”

“You want to come with me, help me, even now when you know...” Reid said in amazement, but before he could finish the sentence, everyone had interrupted him.

“Yes, of course!”

 

_“A friend loves you for your intelligence, a mistress for your charm, but your family's love is unreasoning; you were born into it and are of its flesh and blood. Nevertheless it can irritate you more than any group of people in the world.” - Andre Maurois_


End file.
